houseofcardsfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Cards Wiki:Policies
This is a list of rules that all House Of Cards Wiki users must follow. Note: Some adopted from Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. Social Rules/User Policies # Do not attack other users personally. This includes but is not limited to: threatening the wiki and/or user(s), name calling (including, but not limited to idiot, jerk, stupid, retard, etc.), and derogatory statements. # Do not discriminate other users based on their religion, political affiliation, sexual preference, or anything else. It is strongly recommended that users do not discuss these things as these may cause distress. # Swearing is allowed as long as it is not directed at another user. # Any use of profanity directly toward other users will result in a consequence. # Do not correct other people's use of spelling and/or grammar on discussion pages, message walls, or the forums unless it is in regards to spelling and/or grammar use in an article. # Vandalism is NEVER allowed on the House Of Cards Wiki; this includes things as removing all the content off of a page, spamming, inserting irrelevant information, etc. Content # This is a wiki that strives to provide complete, accurate, and quality information from the House of Cards universe. # Do not use the words "We, I, you, etc." This creates confusion between users and the articles. Refer to everything in the third person. #Never speculate anything - only canonical info (info obtained from the House of Cards official media) is allowed. If it is proven, add a citation. # Do not create irrelevant information, this wiki is about House Of Cards ONLY. A person, place, or thing is relevant to House Of Cards if it has appeared in episodes, shorts, films, games, merchandise, and the like. People, places, or things that are relevant but not sufficiently relevant enough for their own articles may be included in a list or some other related article. Linking to non-existent articles about people, places, or things that aren't relevant will be treated the same way. Canonically (short canon) definitive content includes all content that is defined as having relevance to merit their own articles. This includes, but is not exclusively limited to: * All episodes and their respective transcripts, galleries, and credit lists. * All books that are considered merchandise. * All members of the cast and crew that have worked on the show and/or have provided their voice to portray character(s). * Those designated as main characters are Frank Underwood, Claire Underwood, Douglas Stamper, and Jackie Sharp. * All major and minor characters that contain a sufficient amount of information. * All home video releases, including VHS, DVD, Blu-Ray. * Common objects with a sufficient amount of information (i.e. Secret Service Cars.), relevant to the House of Cards universe (for example, the object has made a major appearance). Definitive content which is not relevant to have their own articles includes but is not exclusively limited to: * Some very minor characters/characters with little information, such as only a single line or two. * Certain objects, especially those with little information, such as only a single line or two. Again, fanon (purely fan-based info) has never been and will never be allowed on the House Of Cards Wiki. Wiki Discussion Policies Purpose: To create a environment where everyone has a say in wiki policies and content. Wiki policies may be brought up to an administrator or above on their message wall, should an admin approve, the motion in question will be moved to the discussions tab under "Wiki Discussions." The topic is given four days for users to debate, and add or change the motion. (Only an admin can add or change an amendment.) After the four days of debate the motion will be moved to voting. A motion must have a heading that looks like this: VOTING: INSERT MOTION HERE The motion is given seven days for users to vote. A consensus of 70% among all users, and 50% of administrator support is required unless 85% of users and 100% of administrators vote in favor of the motion. If a consensus is not achieved the motion may not be brought up for a period of six (6) months, unless a bureaucrat sponsors the motion. Once a motion has completed the voting stage and has passed, it will be moved to official wiki site pages. The post will be locked and archived. Promotions Anyone can be promoted at any time. See our administrator page for more information. * Contact Our Bureaucrat for any info regarding promotions. Guide For Administrators Definitions Minor actions are things like: * Violating User Policies (1st offense). * Not following the manual of style (there may be multiple offenses). * Fanon (1st offense). Major actions are things like: * Vandalism * Spam * Repeating minor offenses * Discriminatory language toward a user Guidelines on Blocking Minor offence guidelines: # Warning # Ban for 2 hours to 3 days # Ban for up to two (2) weeks # Ban for up to (1) one year # Indefinite ban Major offence guidelines: # Ban for up to 6 months # Indefinite ban Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance